Espiando a Iggy
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que iggy no puede tener mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el tiempo con el heroe
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F Jones era un país que no le pedía permiso a nadie ni a nada para poder ir a donde quiera, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba al momento de llegar hasta la puerta del apartamento de su ex hermano mayor, mentor, amigo, entre otras cosas, pero sobre todo, patiño del Héroe.

Había pedido dos semanas de vacaciones a su jefe, el cual gustosamente se las había otorgado, en especial cuando el chico amenazo en caer enfermo inexplicablemente, lo cual hizo temblar a todo su aparato legislativo.

Podía a ver ido a cualquier lugar del planeta, pero casi siempre la pasaba con Inglaterra así que ahí estaba nuevamente con maleta en mano, listo para pasar dos semanas, de aburrimiento con Iggy, listo para pasar dos semanas bebiendo te, comiendo sus horribles , en fin recordando a su lado viejos tiempos, eh intentando sanar las heridas, esta vez todo seria diferente a la ultima vez que estuvo ahí.

O al menos eso pensó hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre de la manera usual que el tocaba, prácticamente llevando al pobre aparato electrónico, hasta su limite eh inundando las cercanías con esa clásica tonadita inglesa

No supo que le sorprendió mas, si que Iggy no le gritara, que abriera tan rápido, o el simple hecho que saliera a recibirlo semi vestido a un con la playera de fuera mientras se la abotonaba, eso era algo que nunca en toda su vida había visto, y eso que esa misma persona había cuidado de su persona cuando era pequeño, en pocas palabras Arthur era demasiado pudoroso cuando estaba sobrio, que solo mostraba su cuerpo semi desnudo cuando nadaban, así que verlo de esa forma era desconcertante

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Al? – pregunto el ingles, mientras todavía continuaba luchando contra los botones de la camisa

- Bueno yo – repuso el chico – vine a quedarme contigo dos semanas, que no recibisteis mi e-mail – dijo Alfred con una de sus sonrisas derrite iggy según el

- No – replico el chico fríamente - ahora si no te molesta tengo que apresúrame, tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo el tiempo para cuidarte, así que si te quieres quedar adelante, el apartamento estará desocupado por algunos días – exclamo el chico mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a su apartamento

Varias preguntas se formaron en la mente del americano, ¿Por qué Arthur le hablaba tan civilizadamente? ¿A donde iba? ¿Por qué le ofrecía su departamento de tan buena gana? Que no la ultima vez lo había amenazado con volverlo hacer una colonia, si tocaba nuevamente ese jarrón de la dinastía Xing que tenia en esa pequeña repisa del comedor

- Alfred no has visto mi maleta – pregunto el ingles a un desprevenido americano que seguía todavía en el marco de la entrada

El americano simplemente no supo que contestar al ver a su ex mentor salir arreglado de esa forma, en pocas palabras parecía un modelo de revista con esa camisa blanca, los pantalones azul marino semi formales, sus zapatos deportivos, el pelo peina todo para atrás y unos lentes deportivos que ocultaban delicadamente esos ojos verde esmeralda que muchos le envidiaban en secreto

- A olvídalo ya la encontré – exclamo triunfante el ingles – bueno me voy, si vas a salir ya sabes donde esta el duplicado de las llaves, no comas chatarra, ahí comida decente en el refrigerador, nada de dormirte tan noche entendido – replico el chico al momento de darle un besito en la frente – bueno que estés bien ahora si adiós – dijo Arthur con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta

Ahora si Iggy había roto la barrera de lo extraño ¿Por que lo trataba así? ¿Por que parecía tan feliz? y sobre todo ¿Por qué lo trataba como si fuera su hijo adolescente? Además no le había dado un beso en la frente de esa forma tan maternal, desde que se independizo, que demonios le pasaba a Arthur

No supo como termino en esa situación, había perseguido arthur por la calle, con maleta en mano, subiéndose a un taxi y siguiendo a su ex tutor por las ajetreadas calles de Londres, hasta que llegaron a la estación de donde salía el eurotren que conectaba Inglaterra con Francia

Hasta que su persecución se detuvo por completo, por un pequeño detalle

- Lo siento señor Jones, el sistema claramente especifica que usted solo tiene autorización para estar en este país o salir de el con rumbo a los estados unidos, nada mas ni nada menos, según el oficio que nos mando la dirección general de migración, usted tiene estrictamente prohibido poner un pie en la Europa continental – repuso fríamente un vendedor de boletos, mientras miraba su pantalla, con la documentación oficial

- Pero acaso no sabe quien soy yo – gruño el americano

- Si se quien es usted, otro americano que se siente el centro del mundo, ahora si me hace el favor de salir de la línea – repuso el hombre – el que sigue – exclamo al momento que un chico escocés le pasaba su documentación

El chico de lentes estaba furioso, iracundo, en pocas palabras, posiblemente abría alguien sangrando en pocos minutos, empezando por ese empleado, si y luego patearía a Iggy en sus santas posaderas, por ordenar eso o claro que lo haría, o no mejor seria empezar por su parlamento y su dichosa reina y luego al final Iggy, o eso seria mejor, o al menos esas eran las ideas de venganza, hasta que recordó algo

Dos horas después en la embajada estadounidense en Londres

- Como hoyo embajador – reclamo el chico mirando fríamente a su empleado

- De inmediato señor jones – susurro el hombre al instante que hacia una llamada

Quince minutos después

- Lo que pidió señor – repuso el hombre poniendo un maletín delante del chico – su pasaporte falso, el tinte para el cabello, los pupilentes, y demás – repuso el embajador

- Ahora si le molesta usare su baño – dijo el chico fríamente

Si Arthur Kirkland, pensaba que podía mantener a Alfred F Jones arrinconado en su territorio, sin poderse mover mas que de regreso a su casa, estaba equivocado, no por nada el era un Héroe, el había inventado la indiscreción periodística, así que era su deber y obligación como buen patriota averiguar que demonios hacia su ex hermano mayor, y no solo era por curiosidad, o tener algo con que chantajearlo para que le regalara algo mejor en su siguiente cumpleaños, o claro que no

Salio del baño luciendo diferente, el pelo castaño y los ojos color avellana le hacían parecer mas bien un español valenciano que un estadounidense, ahora simplemente tenia que tratar de fingir un poco un asentó canadiense, para así pasar desapercibido, después de todo fingía ser un Canadiense, solo esperaba que su hermano Matthew no se enterara por que se armaría un gigantesco escándalo

- Así que recuerde señor embajador ninguna palabra de esto, y quizás podría nombrarlo nuevo juez de la suprema corte el próximo año, o representante en el consejo de seguridad de la ONU, así que sin mas me retiro – repuso el americano

Había perdido tiempo valioso, lo bueno que su satélite de espionaje que su agencia había hecho pasar por uno de telecomunicaciones, había logrado identificar a Inglaterra en Paris Francia, que el señor de los cielos bendijera a las cámaras de alta resolución

Compro su pasaje, al mismo tipo que le había negado el anterior, casi le dice en tu cara, pero tenia que controlarse, el viaje fue rápido, en menos de lo que se derrumba la carrera de una estrella de reality show llego a su destino, el departamento en el cual había entrado Iggy era normal a su parecer, con un pequeño jardín en el frente, una limpia fachada, tenia masetas colgantes en las ventanas de arriba, parecía muy idílico, por suerte había un café casi enfrente, así que sin mucha espera se sentó ahí, y pidió un expreso doble cargado y simplemente se limito a esperar con su cámara convenientemente en espera

Paso una hora y nada, dos horas y nada, a la tercera con cinco expresos en cima, la cosa era el aguante cuesta arriba, justo cuando estaba por levantarse para ir al baño se abrió la puerta, dejando salir a su ex hermano mayor, con una ropa diferente, ahora parecía un júnior con su camisa color azul cielo pantalones de mezclilla y tenis deportivos, además de su peinado algo alborotado, pero si eso no viera sido suficiente sorpresa ahí esta el

- Francis – susurro el chico, que hacia el con su ex hermano, que no se suponía que se odiaban, entonces por que se veían tan contentos, hablando civilizadamente ¿Por que Arthur se colgaba de su cuello y le plantaba un beso en los labios tan amorosamente? ¿Por que Francis no aprovechaba la oportunidad para convertidse en un pulpo? en serio le acaba de abrir la puerta de su deportivo

- Diablos – mascullo al momento que los vio alegarse – la cuenta – replico el chico a un mesero

Por algunos instantes pensó en que los había perdido, para su suerte la matricula de Francis, era tan fácil de recordar, era algo sobre si mismo, además que tenían el escudo oficial francés, así que no fue difícil seguirle la pista

Que diablos pasaba con esos dos, una caminata a las orillas del sena, posar para una pintura, almorzar en un café a frente al arco del triunfo, visitar versalles, y al atardecer contemplar la puesta del sol sobre los campos elisios, desde la torre eiffel, parecían mas una pareja de recién casados que dos naciones con resentimiento

De nueva vuelta a el departamento, y el a su punto de espera, por suerte los meseros habían sido rolados, si no hubiera sido peligroso para su espionaje ser descubierto tan fácilmente

Diez de la noche, un **Citroën Traction Avant** color blanco se estacionaba frente al apartamento, mientras un chofer bajaba y tocaba la puerta, dejando salir a los dos chicos vestidos como salidos de una película de los año veinte

Nuevamente los siguió después de pagar su cuenta, hasta una de las zonas mas concurridas de Paris, la ciudad luz parecía bullir mas de la cuenta, en realidad cada momento era mas extraña la situación, hasta que el Citroën se detuvo delante de un elegante club nocturno estilizado se podía leer como Bongo République

Llevaban dos horas en ese tipo de salón de baile de los años treinta, y los dos chicos a los cuales espiaba parecían estarse divirtiéndose de lo lindo, nunca se imagino que Arthur o Francis supieran bailar de esa forma esa música, que se había originado en sus propias calles, era sorprendente la agilidad con la cual desarrollaban los dos al conjunto de la música

Sus sujetos de espionaje estuvieron en el local hasta entradas las cuatro de la mañana, para después regresas a su apartamento, donde no tardo mucho en quedar una solitaria luz, que probablemente seria la de la alcoba principal que media hora después se apago

- Buenas noches Arthur – musito cabizbajo el americano mientras tomaba un taxi, tenia que encontrar un hotel, darse un baño, dormir un poco por que al parecer mañana seria un día mucho mas agotador

Mientras en el apartamento

- Sinceramente Arthur, no espere que tuviera la paciencia que a demostrado el chico – repuso el francés con una sonrisa entre sus labios

- Descuida mañana lo dejaremos hecho polvo, y eso le enseñara a no andar espiando a los demás, en especial a mi y mas a un en mis vacaciones – gruño el ingles

- Por que no mejor nos olvidamos de Alfred unos momentos, a si en que estábamos – susurro el francés

- En que estaba a punto de cederme el lugar de arriba – dijo el ingles con una sonrisa

- Para mi princesita lo que quiera – musito el francés, al momento de sentir un leve codazo en su estomago y un susurro claramente identificado como la palabra Frog dicha muy sutilmente, eso era lo que adoraba de Arthur el siempre sabia mantener la relación interesante, mas a un teniendo al metiche de Amérique espiando todos su movimientos, si el chico creía que pasaba desapercibido, mas a un con su actitud estaba completamente equivocado, pero esos pensamientos los dejaría para mañana, en estos momentos su gatito le pedía atención y el como buen caballero francés no se haría del rogar mucho

Bueno esta historia será mas o menos una especie de descubrimiento de Alfred de cómo son algunos países europeos, cuando el según no los esta observando, verán facetas nuevas, algunos momentos interesantes, claro esta que no muy alegado de la cultura dominante en sus respectivas casas

Espero que les guste, y sin tiene alguna opinión, duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo, sin mas por el momento me despido

Que la fuerza los acompañe


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente su vigilancia empezó temprano entre comillas, eran las diez de la mañana y sus sujetos de vigilancia no salían, mientras el tuvo que hacerse pasar por un detective privado que perseguía a un mujer infiel, por suerte el camarero se lo creyó así que no sufrió mas interrupciones de momento

- Maldito auricular – mascullo el chico, al ver el aparato, que según sus científicos le ayudaría a oír todas las conversaciones a un rango de doscientos metros, no oía nada, o mejor dicho, no quería oír lo que creyó a ver oído salir de ese apartamento, tan temprano y esos dos ya lo estaban haciendo que eran animales o que

Media hora y dos capuchinos después, la cochera del apartamento se abrió, al mismo tiempo que salía una camioneta Explorer, agudizo el oído, probablemente irían algún lugar fuera de Paris

- Amour ¿trajisteis mi traje de baño verdad? – pregunto el francés

- Revisa en la maleta azul – enfatizo el ingles, mientras cerraba la puerta – espero que hayas recordado configurar el regado automático, no quiero llegar y encontrar las rosas y lis marchitas eh, me costo mucho trabajo encontrar el equilibrio entre ambas plantas – dijo arthur al momento de subir al coche

- Es por que ahora tu y yo nos llevamos mejor, la rosa y la lis ya no están peleadas, entiendes mon amour – susurro el francés mientras besaba su pareja, el cual simplemente se limito a seguirle el juego

Dos días de viaje, a través de Francia Andorra la vieja y España, por fin se habían detenido en una gran finca al lado del mar, que curiosamente tenia un gigantesco sembradío de tomates que la rodeaba por tres lados, no era tan difícil saber a quien pertenecía, pero como espiarlos sin que Antonio se diera cuenta de la situación

Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea, o al menos eso pensó al momento de darle un buen golpe al coche de alquiler que había rentado en Paris hace dos días, era conocida la amabilidad española, alrededor del mundo, después de todo de ahí fue de donde salio la amabilidad latinoamericana, en ese caso un poco de tierra en su ropa, unos rasguños por aquí y por haya, un pequeño moretón en la espalda, y listo, parecería que hubiera chocado, ahora simplemente tendría que ir y pedir ayuda a Antonio, seguramente el español lo dejaría quedarse unos días, mientras la aseguradora se hacia cargo de todo, al fin y al cabo había sido un "accidente no"

Mientras en la finca

- Así que América los esta espiando – exclamo el español, mientras hacia mas paella

- Así es mon ami – dijo el francés sonriendo

- Mira nomás, el hijo espiando a sus padres – repuso el español sirviendo la paella caliente a sus invitados

- Podrías dejar de decir eso, en primera América no es nuestro hijo, en segunda nos ayudaras a darle un escarmiento para que no vuelva a espiar a nadie mas y en tercera, podrías decirle a Lovino que me deje de apuntar con ese cuchillo – replico el ingles

- Lovi – susurro el español, a lo que el italiano del sur dejo de hacer lo que hacia, después de eso la comida se desarrollo tranquilamente, hasta que el timbre sonó, anunciando un invitado "inesperado"

- Lovino ve a ver por favor, si es América, dile que espere un poco, pero síguele la corriente de lo que el te diga si – expreso el español mientras lavaba los platos

- Esta bien Toño – susurro el italiano, en realidad desde hacia unos meses, algo entre los dos se había suavizado, por que el italiano se empezaba a comportar mucho mas como una pareja cuando estaba al lado del español, quizás se debiera a que el Etna o el Vesubio se habían tranquilizado en gran medida, durmiendo su carácter agresivo por un tiempo

Quince minutos después

Alfred estaba seguro que ver tantas telenovelas que producían los latinos le había ayudado en lago, había hecho una historia que era digna de un oscar o mínimo sacarle las lagrimas a cualquier persona, o al menos eso pensaba el

- Esta bien puedes quedarte – repuso el español con una sonrisa – claro esta que de veras ayudar con las labores de la casa, mientras llegan los seguros y te llevan de vuelta a Paris – exclamo Antonio

Esa misma noche

La velada era tranquila, supuestamente había logrado que lo invitaran a compartir un vaso de cerveza San Miguel, con los muchachos, pero cuando llego a la sala, se dio cuenta que debió a ver rehusado la invitación

- Tengo otra – exclamo el ingles – una vez Alfred se obstino tanto en que podía ser mejor en el dibujo que Kiku que invento una maquina gigantesca, que según dibujaría cien por ciento mas rápido y mejor, la cual termino en un basurero – dijo el chico generando la risa general

Por su puesto Alfred no encontraba gracioso que se burlaran de el a sus espaldas, y menos a un en su cara

- Y díganme si no es mucho inconveniente ¿Ese tal Alfred es un millonario o algo así? – pregunto el chico con un tinte de sobrecogimiento

- Que va es nuestro hijo – repuso el francés mientras abrazaba al ingles – nomás que tiene una gran imaginación, se siente el héroe del mundo, y demás, si tan solo supiera que queremos mucho mas a su hermano gemelo – dijo el francés, viendo directamente al americano a los ojos, el cual luchaba por mantenerse callado ante esa afirmación, como que Canadá era mas querido que el por esos dos

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, no creo a que a nuestro invitado le agrade seguir oyendo nuestras historias – exclamo el español

- Estoy de acuerdo con Toño – repuso el italiano – pero antes de te ayudare a curarte esos rasguños, ven conmigo – siseo Lovino

Dos minutos después en la sala

- ¿Seguro que funcionara? – pregunto el ingles

- Descuida es una mezcla de yodo, hierbas medicinales, alcohol de caña y sangre de víbora de cascabel, esa cosa arde peor que el acido, solo esperan – repuso el español

- ¿Esperar que? – pregunto el francés

- Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, - contó el español – Dos, Uno – apunto directo a la puerta de la cocina – Cero – silbo

Un gigantesco grito salio de la misma, mientras el supuesto canadiense salía, corriendo de la cocina hacia el baño, mientras un italiano sonriendo salía detrás de el

- Misión cumplida – susurro el español – ahora si me disculpan, es hora de revisar mi pedacito de paraíso – dijo mientras abrazaba a su italiano

Dos días después, la aseguradora había llegado, y el estadounidense estaba arreglando los últimos detalles, esos últimos dos días habían sido de muerte, lo habían hecho trabajar como mula, cosechando tomates y limpiando los campos, mientras los cuatro chicos restantes se habían ido a nadar de lo lindo, bajo el sol de verano

Pero se las pagarían claro que se las pagarían

- Firme aquí – repuso el hombre de la aseguradora

Si lo que sea, espero que al menos pueda llevarme a valencia – gruño el americano

- Por su puesto – especifico el hombre

- en ese caso andando – replico el chico, no tenia tiempo que perder, Iggy había salido hacia unas horas, y por lo que había oído, al parecer viajaría hacia Florencia en Italia, a ver al bueno para nada del Feliciano, para que sabe que asunto, en ese caso el no tenia que perderle la pista, simplemente compraría un boleto de avión hacia Florencia y un nuevo tinte de cabello y quizás un nuevo par de pupilentes, ahora si la cosa era personal

Bueno esta historia será mas o menos una especie de descubrimiento de Alfred de cómo son algunos países europeos, cuando el según no los esta observando, verán facetas nuevas, algunos momentos interesantes, claro esta que no muy alegado de la cultura dominante en sus respectivas casas

Espero que les guste, y sin tiene alguna opinión, duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo, sin mas por el momento me despido

Que la fuerza los acompañe


	3. Chapter 3

Florencia Italia del norte, cuna del renacimiento italiano, ciudad donde grandes artistas y pensadores caminaron, donde se creo un nuevo concepto de la propia humanidad, donde se empezó a dejar de ver lo común para ver hacia lo extraordinario

Por sus calles caminaron, hombres gigantescos para la cultura universal, entre los cuales se encontraban alguno de los mas grandes artistas de la época, Fra Angélico, Masaccio, Benozzo Gozzoli, Piero della Francesca, Filippo Lippi, Paolo Uccello, Miguel Ángel, Rafael Sandio y el mas grande pensador de todos el genio de entre los genios

Leonardo da Vinci

Pero para el americano, la mayoría eran viejos anticuados, a un que estuvieran muertos hace mas años que incluso su propia vida, seres sin ideas originales, nadie como sus inventores entre ellos Thomas Alva Edison, esos si eran inventores, no esa bola de incultos

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el americano, si no había sido descubierto en su país, no servia, era lo que pensaba

Bueno ahora a donde ir, Iggy le llevaba mínimo algunas horas de ventaja, donde irían en una ciudad como esa, tan vieja y aburrida, un lugar digno de alguien como eran Arthur y el Frog, viejos y aburridos, donde, donde

Pensó el americano al momento de ver pasar una limosina con las banderas francesas y inglesas en ella, era obvio quien ocupaba ese vehiculo

Algunas horas después

En la universidad de Florencia, cuyo nombre en latín era, _Università degli Studi di Firenze, _al entrar al recinto lo vio con indiferencia, sus universidades era a un mas grandes

Pero donde empezar a buscar

- Me muero por escuchar la conferencia sobre el renacimiento – repuso un estudiante que pasaba a su lado

- Lo se eh oído que esta conferencia será una de las mejores, están presentes además del Doctor Feliciano Vargas, un especialista en la materia alemán, otro francés y un ingles, lo que significa que será una de las mejores del curso – expreso su compañera

Con que conferencia eh, susurro el chico mentalmente ya vería que tipo de conferencia, pero antes una visita al baño, para cambiar el color de su cabello

Debía admitir que castaño le sentaba bien, bueno que no le sentaba bien a el, era un héroe

Colarse al auditorio había sido sencillo, simplemente se mezclo con los demás estudiantes

La conferencia ya llevaba mínimo dos horas, y parecía que iba a seguir un buen rato, nunca imagino a Feliciano, vestido de traje hablando bastante fluido, era casi irreconocible, parecía un estudioso realizado, respondiendo todas y cada una de las preguntas de los presentes, y debatiendo algunos puntos con sus invitados a la citada conferencia, en especial con el francés

- Es una buena respuesta – repuso el italiano – Por un lado el arte creado por los grandes pensadores italianos, son un arte universal por ende patrimonio universal, por otro lado soy un convencido que ese mismo arte debe regresar a su legitimo lugar, que mejor lugar para ver las obras del renacimiento italiano, que en la misma tierra que vio nacer a sus creadores – exclamo el chico

- Yo por mi parte, pienso que las citadas obras de arte italiano, son un tesoro cultural y por ende pueden ser expuestas en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin perder su concepto histórico o de estudio – replico el francés

- Sabes muy bien que la mayoría de esas obras, fueron robadas de territorio italiano, durante las intervenciones extranjeras en suelo itálico – reclamo el castaño

- Por ende a un que me duela admitirlo forman ya parte del tesoro nacional, de la nación vencedora – exclamo el francés

- Que pensarías tu si un ejercito llegara y se robara tus mas grandes obras de arte – reclamo el italiano

- Eso nunca pasaría en nuestra amada patria – expuso el francés

- Me atrevo a diferir – gruño el italiano - y mi colega alemán aquí presente, estará de acuerdo conmigo, dado que Francia fue casi completamente derrotada en ambas guerras mundiales y muchos de sus tesoros fueron saqueados, si no fuera por los aliados todos esos tesoros como usted lo llama ya no estaría en su territorio – exclamo el italiano

- Por favor, compostura – repuso el alemán

-Si por favor venimos a discutir, sobre el impacto de el renacimiento italiano en el resto de europa y su impacto directo o indirecto en el resto del continente, no sobre intervenciones o guerras mundiales – enfatizo el ingles

- Concuerdo – exclamo el francés

- Solo respondía una pregunta con mi punto de vista – dijo fríamente el italiano

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – repuso el alemán

El americano medito por algunos momentos, podía quedarse callado, pero también esta era su oportunidad de poner a Iggy en vergüenza un poco de venganza anticipada

- Yo tengo una – exclamo Alfred poniéndose de pie

- Prosigue – repuso el alemán

- Es para el doctor Arthur Kirkland – dijo el chico

- Bien escucho – repuso el ingles

- Cree que el renacimiento influyo de alguna manera en la cultura inglesa, dado que en algunos momentos parece mas arcaica que la del resto de europa – enfatizo el americano, sonriendo, haber como iggy salía de este pequeño aprieto

- Buena pregunta – dijo el ingles con una sonrisa, mirando directamente al americano – es obvio que el renacimiento impacto de diferentes formas, a europa, y en diferentes tiempos, como deben recordar, en los siglos que se desarrollo esa explosión de cultura, los medios de comunicación en el mejor de los casos eran deficientes, eso quiere decir que las ideas tardan en llegar – repuso mientras se acomodaba un par de lentes

El americano, frunció el seño, parecía que estaba jugando con su intelecto

- En respuesta de tu segunda cuestión, cada región de europa es diferente, por ende las tradiciones son diferentes, te lo pondré mas fácil, para que lo entiendas – repuso el chico mientras caminaba hacia el pizarrón – pongamos por ejemplo, a la cultura inglesa y la americana – repuso el chico con una sonrisa

El americano sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, maldición, por que había abierto la boca

- Por un lado tienes algunas similitudes, por otro varias diferencias, pero no es un caso aislado, en ciertos aspectos, una cultura puede estar mas emparentada con otra a un que en el ambiente político ocurra lo contrario, pero regresando tu pregunta, arcaica es una palabra tan distorsionada en este tiempo, si fuera específicamente y técnicamente correcta, la usaría para definir la cultura consumista americana, que crea artista de reality show, donde una persona vende su propia dignidad por fama, o donde se admiran mas a luchadores que a otro tipo de atleta, donde una sociedad que defiende el derecho a las armas tiene amaniatado el control de su gobierno – exclamo el ingles con una sonrisa – pero en fin tan solo son americanos, no ahí que presionarlos tanto intelectualmente o no – dijo en medio de la risa general

Algunas horas después, ahí estaba comiendo en la plaza principal de Florencia, frente al gran palacio ducal, de Lorenzo el magnifico de Médici, a un que lo había intentado, no había podido entrar al recinto el cual estaba cerrado, para una comida privada

Se podía ver claramente a las cuatro naciones, comiendo en el balcón principal, y gracias a su audífono, podía oírlas hablar de banalidades, en especial una pequeña discusión entre Francia e Italia por la devolución el arte robado, durante las intervenciones francesas en territorio itálico

Fumo otro cigarrillo, mientras leía un diario, por que todos los diarios estaban en italiano, que ninguno podría imprimirse en ingles, odiaba leer el italiano, en eso su mente viajo hacia la pasada conferencia de las naciones

El siempre se oponía a que se hablaran otros idiomas además del ingles, pero a veces se veía obligado hablar otro de los otros idiomas dominantes, como el francés, el español, árabe o ruso, odiaba eso su pronunciación no era muy buena y a veces no sabia expresarse como el quería, caso contrario a sus hermanos que parecían dominar bastante bien varias lenguas, el era consiente que en su casa habitaban mucha gente de otras parte del mundo, pero siempre considero el ingles su lenguaje oficial, por que aprender otro

A un que Arthur siempre le insistiera estudiar un doctorado por lo menos cada treinta años, para el eso era aburrido, de que servían, era lo que pensaba, ahora veía que servían y mucho

Así los europea eran alguien fuera de sus funciones normales, y parecía que todas las naciones europeas tenían doctorados, en una o más especializaciones y volvían a repetir en alguno varias veces en un siglo

En eso su mente divagaba hasta que paso la misma limosina a su lado, por que tenia que a ver elegido un café al lado de la calle y por que tenia que a ver un charco de agua en ese lugar, por que

- IGGY – gruño el americano completamente mojado, pero a un mas por lo que hoyo gracias a su audífono especial

_- Espero que nadie nos moleste en nuestro chale en suiza – susurro el francés al ingles dentro de la limosina_

_- Estoy seguro que así será – dijo el ingles – en especial por que seguramente alfred debe estar jugando con una linterna en la oscuridad – susurro mientras empezaba a reírse junto a su compañero_

Con que los alpes suizos eh, gruño el americano completamente enojado, ya le daría a iggy su merecido en los alpes suizos, ahora tenia dos cosas que hacer, secarse y averiguar donde diablos quedaban los alpes suizos

Bueno esta historia será mas o menos una especie de descubrimiento de Alfred de cómo son algunos países europeos, cuando el según no los esta observando, verán facetas nuevas, algunos momentos interesantes, claro esta que no muy alegado de la cultura dominante en sus respectivas casas

Espero que les guste, y sin tiene alguna opinión, duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo, sin mas por el momento me despido

Que la fuerza los acompañe


	4. Chapter 4

Después de averiguar que los alpes suizos estaban en suiza, que cosas no deberían poner eso en los mapas, después de todo el estaba seguro que Suiza quedaba al lado del estado de Montana, pero bueno esa era otra cuestión, había llegado a Zúrich Suiza, hacia aproximadamente cuatro horas, y a un no había rastros de iggy, y esta vez la situación seria mas difícil

- Hermano – repuso una delicada voz pasando a su lado

Esa voz, donde la había oído antes

- ¿Que sucede Lily? – pregunto un rubio vestido a la usanza militar

- Crees que el juego de fondue que les dejamos les guste – repuso la pequeña

- Yo que se, sabes que Francis y Arthur no lo usan como es debido y además es obvio q– exclamo el rubio para después levemente sonrojase

¿Qué es obvio hermano? – pregunto la pequeña llena de curiosidad

- Olvídalo mejor vamos a comprar unos cuantos chocolates – exclamo mientras reía rápidamente

Así que Vash sabia donde estaba iggy interesante, pensó el americano mientras seguía a las dos naciones por el mercado

- Hermano tengo que entrar al tocador – susurro la pequeña

- Esta bien no te tardes – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

Minutos después mientras la chica estaba en el tocador, el suizo realizo una llamada

- ¿De que tipo de chocolate necesitan? – Pregunto nerviosamente – como que yo debería saberlo – repuso – oye prometieron nunca hablar de ese tema – exclamo sonrojado – además esa ves roderich y yo, bueno habíamos bebido de mas, y bueno fue cuando el estaba divorciado y ¿Por qué diablos les estoy dando explicaciones? – gruño el suizo

De que demonios estaría hablando, y por que Vash parecía mas civilizado que de costumbre

- Bueno esta bien, debo colgar are que un mensajero se los lleve – gruño el suizo – como que me divierta – exclamo – bastardo, es mi hermana – dijo coléricamente – pues no insinúes algo de esa manera – repuso – como que estoy pensando en otras cosas, escúchame bien tu bastardo si no fuera por que son mis invitados yo te metería un rifle por el – grito el suizo hasta sentir alguien atrás de el

- De que hablas hermano – pregunto la pequeña

- De nada, solo son cosas, tu sabes platica entre amigos – repuso el suizo completamente rojo – y ustedes no se rían – dijo al momento de colgar el teléfono

Había estado siguiendo a los hermanos durante más o menos dos horas, durante su recorrido por las tiendas departamentales, hasta que vio como vash le entregaba un paquete a un mensajero que se alegaba rápidamente

Quince minutos después dentro e un baño

- No es nada personal – repuso el americano mientras se ponía la ropa del mensajero – además que no tienen justo para vestirse en este territorio – gruño viendo el conjunto verde limón

Si supiera que el color estaba diseñado no por su elegancia si no para salvar la vida de los esquiadores y servidores forestales de la cadena montañosa

Pero bueno regresando a nuestro asunto

El americano, estaba pensando a sospechar que iggy debía saber que lo estaba siguiendo, si no a quien diablos se le ocurriría pasar unos días a tanta altitud

-Quita estupida cabra – exclamo el chico asustando a una cabra que dormía al lado del camino – animales los odio – susurro, no es que los odiara de verdad, pero la nieve le llegaba hasta la entrepierna el frió era exagerado y bueno su pelo ya parecía témpano de hielo, que mas podría pasarle

- Ve – fue lo único que escucho antes de tragar nieve

- Te has ganado un poderoso enemigo – grito el chico tratándose de levantar, pero finalmente no encontró a la mugrosa cabra cuando lo logro - mas te vale – dijo cortadamente

En una colina cercana

- Ve – balo la cabra sobre una piedra negra extrañamente cuadrada

- Tu reporte – dijo Vash oyendo a una de sus tres mascotas, a través de su sistema de señal autónomo

- Ve, ve, ve – balo el animal

- Entiendo – repuso el chico – si no tienes mas que hacer vuelve a la base – dijo el suizo

- Ve – balo su mascota

- Esta bien puedes pastar un rato mas – exclamo el suizo, mientras marcaba su teléfono celular – va para haya – susurro

Así que eso era un chale, pensó el americano al ver la cabaña de dos pisos con jacuzzi al aire libre, un amplio pórtico y una maravillosa vista de lo los alrededores

- Paquete – exclamo el chico tratando de fingir un acento suizo, a un que mas bien se oyera como sueco

- Pase la puerta esta abierta – repuso una voz desde adentro

El interior era cómodo, había un conjunto de sillones, una gigantesca alfombra de piel de oso frente a la chimenea un montón de velas, cuadros, cojines, todo lucia sumamente romántico, mientras de la cocina se podía distinguir un leve aroma a salmón ahumado, que hizo que su estomago gruñera

- Puede traerlo a la cocina – repuso la voz

- Claro – exclamo el chico, mientras seguía alerta, ante cualquier contra tiempo, el pasillo era largo, adornado con un sin fin de fotografías, algunas de Arthur solo otras de Francis de la misma forma, a un que abundaban la de ellos dos en diferentes lugares del globo, luego lentamente empezaban a salir fotografías mas familiares, fotografías de Canadá, haciendo un iglú, de New Zelanda surfeando, de Australia con un canguro, de la ultima reunión familiar, incluso había algunas de el, se quedo mirando una en especial, era algo viejo podría decirse que una de las primeras que tomo la cámara fotográfica, a un en blanco y negro, ya se veía en tonalidades café, recordaba ese día, todos lucían tan alegre y iggy todavía se preocupaba por el

- A que bueno que llego – exclamo una voz con acento francés acercándose hacia el chico

Como termino, tomando un te con sus padres, de esa forma no tenia ni la mas remota idea

- ¿Llevas mucho siendo mensajero? – pregunto el ingles con una sonrisa

- Como dos años – repuso el americano tratando de no parecer tan obvio

- A ya veo de seguro debes tener muchas historias – exclamo el ingles

- Algunas – dijo el chico entre cortado

- Bueno amor será mejor que no lo distraigas mas, después de todo seguramente tiene trabajo que hacer – repuso el francés mientras empezaba a besar el cuello, de su amado, el cual simplemente empezó a acariciar la cabellera de el, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa de complicidad al supuesto mensajero, lo que hizo que Alfred se pusiera completamente rojo de vergüenza

- Bueno creo que yo me voy – exclamo el chico rápidamente

- Es una lastima no crees Arthur, bien podría unírsenos – susurro el francés

- Deja de asustarlo, además me tienes a mí – dijo el ingles

- Con su permiso – repuso el chico rápidamente al momento que salía del chale

Unos minutos después

- De verdad eres malo – susurro el francés, mientras empezaba a derretir el chocolate

- No soy malo, simplemente le enseño que no es bueno que este espiando a sus padres en la intimidad – repuso el ingles

- Brindo por eso amour – susurro el francés al momento que abría una botella de champaña, esa noche a un estaba por comenzar

Mientras bajando la montaña

Alfred F jones se jactaba de nunca haber tenido miedo, exceptuando las películas y cuentos de terror, los fantasmas y cuando iggy cocinaba siguiendo sus recetas antiguas, no las que Francia le enseñaba con tanta devoción, no las anteriores, las que podrían matar un elefante, a un quizás no fuera una leyenda, a bueno ya se había desviado del tema

Era suficiente, además la mirada que le lanzo Arthur, de mira lo que ago, cuando tu no me vez, era sumamente escalofriante, el solo imaginar, que así probablemente había nacido, era sumamente aterrador

Dos días después

Se había cansado de espiar a iggy, era el momento del héroe, se encontraba siguiéndolo por la ladera oriental de una empinada colina, mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie, era mas difícil que esquiar en aspen, y eso el lo sabia bien, demonios, no era como en las olimpiadas de invierno, ahí la nieve no era alisada

- Arthur tenemos que hablar – grito nuevamente el americano, al ver al ingles acelerar a un mas la velocidad

Minutos después

Por fin parecía que el ingles se detendría, ante ellos tenían un acantilado, y había un montón de banderolas y redes de seguridad, para evitar que los esquiadores despistados cayeran al vació

- Te tengo - susurro alfred, hasta que lo vio

Si no lo viera visto, técnicamente nunca lo hubiera creído, su ex hermano había saltado, al vació, en una caída libre total

- Arthur no – grito el americano, al momento de tratar de buscarlo con sus binoculares – eres un godido exhibicionista – gruño, mientras veía como sacaba un paracaídas con la bandera inglesa en el y simplemente se dejaba llevar por el viento hasta el fondo del valle donde un coche lo esperaba

- Así que es ahí donde te esperaba Francis – musito el americano – ganaron esta vez, pero la victoria final será mía – susurro el chico, al momento de oír un sonido familiar, que ya era recurrente en ese territorio

- Ve –

- Me vengare de ti copo de nieve, de ti y del abuelito, HEIDI – grito el americano, para instantes después ser sepultado por dos metros de nieve, que nunca aprendería que no se debe gritar, en una zona propensa a avalanchas

Bueno esta historia será mas o menos una especie de descubrimiento de Alfred de cómo son algunos países europeos, cuando el según no los esta observando, verán facetas nuevas, algunos momentos interesantes, claro esta que no muy alegado de la cultura dominante en sus respectivas casas

Espero que les guste, y sin tiene alguna opinión, duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo, sin mas por el momento me despido

Antes que nada, el final de el salto de esquí, me base en un intro de James Bond, no me acuerdo el nombre de la película, pero si quieren ver el salto, solo busquen en youtube bond esquiando

Es el que tiene una duración de dos minutos, es emocionante, lastima que el audio este algo dañado sin más

Que la fuerza los acompañe


	5. Chapter 5

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Alfred. F. Jones hacia unos meses, si conocía a los países de Europa, el hubiera dicho que afirmativamente los conocía al pie de la letra, que Antonio era un pesado, que Lovino era un sádico, que Francis era un mujeriego, que Feliciano era un vago, que Ludwig era un completo estirado, que Roderich no sabía hacer nada más que tocar el piano, que Vash era un homicida entre muchas cosas más, pero esas tres semanas que había ocupado espiando a Iggy le había dado una nueva cara a esa Europa que por momentos desdeñaba

El viaje había sido sumamente agitado desde que dejara atrás suiza desde las hermosas playas de Herakles bañadas por el sol mediterráneo, y a un divertido Kiku, demasiado meloso con el griego, que incluso parecía disfrutar la mutua compañía, del dúo anglo-francés en sus salidas a centros nocturnos o a caminatas románticas por la acrópolis a la luz de la luna

Pasando la gigantesca sala imperial de opera en Viena, donde Roderich, maravillo a cientos, tocando una majestuosa interpretación junto a la orquesta imperial de Viena de la Sinfonía nº 4 en mi bemol mayor**, **_Romántica_, de Bruckner, para después interpretar el ángelus, y al final una pieza dedicada a su ex esposa y aun amiga intima Elizabeth Hedervary, la cual parecía conmovida por el hermoso detalle que había tenido su ex marido, con ella

Al expreso de oriente, el cual era extremadamente lujoso para su justo, incluso parecía que no encajaba en el, en medio de tanta pompa y ceremonia, mientras Arthur y Francis iban a visitar a los países de europa oriental, y pasaban unos días en las orillas del mar negro, en una pequeña playa que quedaba justo frente a la casa de Rumania, el cual se veía sumamente alagado por tener a tan distinguidos visitantes, mucho más de lo que Alfred podía recordar de sus visitas a ese territorio

El mar báltico apacible en esa época del año, demasiado frió para nadar, pero hermoso para caminar y hacer un picnic a sus orillas, mientras se conversaba animadamente con los amigos, o al menos esa parecía ser la situación, de los europeos que se encontraban alegremente merendando en una hermosa mesa de roble en una de las cabañas que tenia Toris en la playa, el simple hecho de verlos comer cuando él llevaba ya más de diez horas sin probar bocado, era sumamente castigador, pero un héroe no se rendía tan fácil, a un que esos emparedados se vieran deliciosos

Prácticamente, esos dos parecían ser amigos de toda europea, que no se suponía que había distanciamientos económicos y culturales

Porque de repente parecían tan amigos, incluso los bálticos se los encontró una vez sin querer mientras espiaba a sus objetos de espionaje, charlando animadamente con Iván respecto alguna cosa, referente a un gigantesco baile que se celebraría en el gigantesco palacio imperial ruso

Se recostó pesadamente en su cama en un hotel de Moscú, quien lo huebiara dicho, el fingiendo ser un canadiense para así entrar a Rusia, sin que nadie sospechara

- Stupid Iggy – susurro amargamente el chico, mientras cerraba los ojos, eh intentaba conciliar el suelo

Flash back

El chico había logrado colarse al baile, humillándose según el, en ser un simple camarero

El salón imperial era gigantesco, fácilmente podrían caber ahí dos estatuas de Abraham Lincon y a un quedar espacio, para estacionar a su ballena

Que no se suponía que Iván estaba en crisis, mejor dicho que no se suponía que todos esos países estaban en una franca crisis, pues no parecía ser así, Rusia iba ataviado con un traje sumamente elegante, ataviado con medallas y cruces de oro con diamantes, Polonia no se quedaba atrás, siendo uno de los mas enjoyados, seguido por Elizabeth y Bélgica, las cuales lucían sendas tiaras, al igual que la pequeña lily, mientras las demás naciones, usaban trajes del siglo dieciocho, incluso parecía que antes de que el se independizara o cuando el a un era una nación joven y sin poder

- Camarero – susurro una voz agradable detrás de el

- Si señor – gruño el chico, odiaba recibir ordenes, y mas de el

- Tráiganos otras tres botellas de vodka de inmediato – repuso el ruso sonrientemente

- En seguida señor – dijo el chico tragándose sus ganas de gritarles, en su cara que había descubierto su engaño

Había pasado cuatro horas, y esa fiesta se había salido prácticamente de lo que el consideraba razonablemente sano, arthur, noru, tino y los gemelos Italia, habían subido a escenario después de dos magnificas interpretaciones de una orquesta improvisada por los germánicos, que hizo incluso llorar a Iván, por el magnifico aguilus maximus, que simplemente habían tocado, algo que lo dejo impactado, era una canción punk que hería su orgullo en lo mas extremo de su naturaleza, tachándolo de campesino emancipado, chupa sangre, embaucador, sirve tragos

Eso había sido suficiente simplemente había salido de ahí

Fin del flash back

- Te odio Iggy – gruño el estadounidense al momento de dormirse

Mientras a cinco pisos en elevador

- Arthur creo que fuiste algo duro con el chico – repuso el francés, mirándolo seriamente – sabes que amerique, es algo susceptible, en especial a ataques a su autoestima, después de todo el todavía no es mas que un adolescente – murmuro Francis preocupado

- Ya lo se amor, pero me molesto que nuestro "hijo" no entienda, que debes en cuando, necesitamos tiempo a solas – dijo el ingles

- Por que no posponemos nuestras vacaciones, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que vimos a los muchachos? – murmuro el francés

- Hace algunos meses – repuso el ingles

- Por que no les llamamos, y los citamos en Paris, Disneyland Resort Paris nunca cierra – exclamo con una sonrisa el francés

- Francis eso es dejar que Alfred gane – replico el ingles

- No amour, eso es entretener a amerique, con sus hermanos, mientras mami y papi atienden sus asuntos, en la suite imperial – susurro el francés, mientras besaba su cuello

- Francis por favor, estamos a punto de llegar – suspiro el ingles

- No si oprimo este botón – murmuro el mayor, mientras oprimía el paro de emergencia

Una hora después

Quien demonios tocaba a esas horas de la noche, si era servicio a la habitación, mas le valía traer hamburguesas, por que si no era así, el patearía un trasero gratis

- Se puede saber que quiere – gruño el americano

- Así que así es como recibes a tus padres – murmuro el ingles sumamente molesto

- Arthur – dijo el americano sorprendido

- Al – repuso el ingles entrando en la habitación

- Amerique – murmuro el francés entrando detrás del ingles – se nota que no heredasteis mi buen gusto por las habitaciones, esto es un establo – repuso el francés, mirando el cuarto de tres estrellas

- ¿Cómo me encontraron? – pregunto el yanqui sorprendido

- Por favor Al, un chico de lentes, con camisa, que dice yo amo new york, con un claro asentó yanqui, que no sabe si quiera donde queda Vancouver en un mapa, que lucha para hablar otros idiomas y sobre todo, que paga todo con su propia tarjeta de crédito, que además, siempre usa el nombre de Alfred F Jones al hospedarse, es muy obvio, pero esto fue demasiado – inquirió el ingles al mostrarle un video en su celular, donde claramente se le ve espiando a los dos mientras caminaban por Viena, mientras comía una hamburguesa de la cajita feliz de McDonald's, mientras cantaba una de las nuevas canciones de Lady Gaga

- Pero como pudieron – exclamo el americano

- Nuestros servicios secretos te han estado siguiendo desde que visitante tu embajada, y antes de que empieces con tu trama de que soy el héroe, me pregunto que diría tu hermano gemelo, si supiera que robasteis, un documento oficial, de su gobierno, además de falsificar su firma, te hiciste pasar por uno de sus ciudadanos, y peor a un insultaste la miel de maple, diciendo que la de la marca estadounidense winney pooh es mejor – murmuro el francés

El menor simplemente se quedo callado, ahora si estaba en problemas, o mucho peor, estaba en problemas, con sus padres

Algunos días después

- Eres un hijo mimado, eres un hijo mimado – repusieron al mismo tiempo los tres hermanos restantes

- ¡Que no! – grito Alfred completamente sonrojado

- ¡Que si! – repuso Australia – mira que seguir a nuestros padres por europa, solo por que no quisieron pasar unas vacaciones contigo.

- Con razón siempre fuiste el mas dependiente – murmuro new Zelanda

Y el mas miedoso – repuso el canadiense - a un que siempre lo haz sido – retacho

- Dejen que los tenga entre mis manos – murmuro el americano, mientras salía corriendo detrás de sus "adorados hermanos"

- Corre gordito, te estaremos esperando en la montaña rusa – gritaron los tres

- Espérenme – grito el mayor

- A los niños – murmuro el francés mientras veía divertido la situación – sabes a veces creo que crecieron demasiado rápido - Murmuro

- Francis yo tengo algo que decirte – susurro el ingles mientras terminaba de tejer algo

- Si Angleterre – murmuro el francés, al momento de voltear a ir ver a su pareja el cual simplemente mostraba un par de botitas tejidas, con el color de ambas banderas, y una cara sumamente sonrojada, mientras lentamente susurraba algo, que simplemente podría significar una cosa

- _Vamos a tener un bebe_ -

Bueno

Que les pareció, acepto críticas, quejas, linchamientos, lo que sea

Pero por favor comenten, vivo de sus comentarios, y no quiero morir no

Gracias de antemano y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos, sin mas que la fuerza los acompañe


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno la mayoría me pidió un capitulo final para esta serie, o de conclusión así que lo hice para todos ustedes gracias por su apoyo y por leerme gracias de antemano y que lo disfruten

- Maletas – grito el americano

- Aquí – exclamo el canadiense

- Llaves del coche – pregunto nuevamente

- Aquí – repuso el australiano

- Cosas de higiene personal – enfatizo nuevamente Alfred

- Aquí – dijo el nuevo zelandés

- Estamos listos, todos al auto, corran, corran – grito el americano mientras subían al auto y salían rápidamente del estacionamiento

Mientras en la sala

- Sinceramente, se lo están tomando tan enserio – exclamo el ingles mientras tomaba un poco de te, mientras descansaba un poco de su tejido

- Lo mismo opino – repuso el francés, el cual leía apaciblemente una novela romántica – lo bueno es que escondimos las llaves, del Ferrari, el BMW, el jaguar y el mercedes, suficiente tengo con lo que le hicieron a mi mclaren - enfatizo el francés

- Y no crees que yo estoy aburrido de pagar multas, creo que decirles que tendrían un hermanito, fue precipitado, ahora no hacen mas que tratar de mimarme, anoche sorprendí a Canadá y New Zelanda, sacando todo lo picante del refrigerador – musito el ingles

- Sabes que se preocupan por ti – repuso el francés con una sonrisa

- Si, pero también deberían saber que no es mi primer embarazo – gruño el ingles, mientras inconcientemente se tocaba delicadamente su vientre

- Angleterre – susurro el francés – sabes que no fue tu culpa – dijo mientras lo tocaba delicadamente su mejilla

- Francis, a un me duele – expreso el ingles, mientras se acariciaba lentamente el vientre – no quiero que nos vuelva a pasar – susurro mientras la lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en los ojos

- Mon ami, desde ese entonces hemos tenido mas hijos, cuatro de los cuales, presiento que en estos momentos están siendo detenidos por la policía, conociendo Amerique, debió pasarse mas señales de alto de las convenientes – dijo el francés tratando de tranquilizar a su amado

- Solo espero que nunca mas nos vuelva a pasar – susurro el ingles

- Sabes me gustaría, que nuestro pequeño creciera en ese cuarto – se aventuro a decir el francés, logrando que su amado lo mirara con ojos incrédulos

- Francis – exclamo el ingles quedándose casi sin aliento

- Arthur, los dos sabemos que no podemos vivir siempre en el pasado – dijo mientras empezaba a besar delicadamente a su ángel – si viviéramos en el pasado, creo que ni amerique existiría – susurro mientras trataba de eliminar todo rastro de ansiedad de su amado, no era bueno para el ni para el bebe, sobre presionarse tanto psicológicamente

- Creo que tienes razón – suspiro el ingles dejándose llevar por las caricias de su amado – a un que antes ahí que explicárselo a los niños, dudo mucho que les haga gracia saber que les guardamos algo de esa magnitud, todo este tiempo, mas a un a Alfred, que siempre se a vanagloriado de ser el mayor – dijo el ingles con una tranquilidad sorprendente, solo Francia podía llevarlo a ese estado de aletargamiento y felicidad mas haya de cualquier calmante

Cinco horas después

- Lo logramos, el tiempo mas eficiente para llegar al hospital, cuarenta y cinco minutos – dijo el americano con una sonrisa

- Eso esta bien, a un que creo que les faltaron algunas cosas – repuso el francés con una sonrisa

- Cuales – pregunto el americano

- Numero uno Arthur, Numero Dos mi persona, saben muy bien que ninguno de ustedes puede firmar como pareja de Angleterre y numero tres, Arthur apenas esta iniciando su gestión, es difícil determinar cuando nacerá el pequeño – repuso el francés

- ¿Que no son nueve meses? – pregunto el americano nuevamente

- Amerique, ese es el tiempo de gestión de un humano, nosotros somos entidades apartes, el tiempo de gestión, puede durar de meses a incluso años, si mal no recuerdo, Matthew y tu tardaron en gestarse aproximadamente unos veinte a treinta años – dijo tranquilamente el francés – en cuanto a los gemelos Oceanía, estuvieron en el vientre de mami – dijo abrazando a un ingles completamente sonrojado – un poco mas de tiempo, así que por favor dejen de estar presionando a Arthur me entendieron – replico el francés con una mirada fría

- Si papa – dijeron los cuatro menores bajando la cabeza

- Bueno creo que ahí algo que los cuatro deberían saber – musito el ingles, mientras se ponía de pie

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

- Será mejor que se sienten es una historia larga – exclamo el francés mientras se encaminaba a cerrar las cortinas, en realidad era una historia larga, complicada llena de amargura y desesperación, con un pequeño alo de esperanza

Dos horas después

- En conclusión ustedes tuvieron un hermano mayor – repuso calmadamente el ingles, tan tranquilo emocionalmente como había podido ser, no sin antes tomar la mano de Francis firmemente como si con eso consiguiera un poco mas de seguridad

- Entonces no soy el mayor – exclamo el americano, completamente sorprendido

- De los que sobrevivieron si – susurro el francés, mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su ingles

- Acompáñenos – musitaron ambos europeos, mientras se ponían de pie

La casa de Arthur era inmensa, llena de pasillos y escaleras, los pequeños siempre creyeron haberla conocido toda, pero parecía que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas

Lo que antes era un muro, se había abierto para dar paso a un gigantesco pasillo, lleno de telarañas y viejos estandartes y antorchas que alumbraban cada paso con una luz fantasmagórica

- Arthur tienes que limpiar este lugar mas a menudo – enfatizo el francés

- Francis tu sabes bien, que es la primera vez que entramos en este lugar desde el año de mil trescientos setenta y seis – exclamo el ingles

- Lo se amour – replico el francés deteniéndose ente un viejo estandarte – Angleterre no puedo creer lo hermosa que era mi bandera antes, se que a un es bonita, pero esto es sumamente mas digno de mi persona – enfatizo el francés mientras acariciaba el hermoso estandarte de flores de lis bordado en seda azul con lis hechas de chapa de oro

La única habitación estaba colocada al fondo, la cual era accesible solo a través de una gigantesca puerta de roble

- Ahí esta – musito el ingles, lleno de melancolía, mientras veía una pequeña cuna, tallada en arce

- No puedo creer que siga aquí – susurro el francés, mirando una botella de vino, sobre la mesa

El ingles, no le respondo estaba tan absorto en sentarse en esa vieja mecedora, y lentamente arrullarse, mientras sus hijos, simplemente permanecían callados, en la puerta de la habitación, era inmensa si, pero lo sorprendente era la decoración, había un caballito de madera, cientos de soldaditos del mismo material alfombras de piel de oso, un par de sillones acolchonados, un gigantesco ventanal, el cual estaba oculto por un par de gigantes cortinas de color azul eléctrico, y en el centro de todo una pequeña cuna, mientras al fondo se podía ver una imponente chimenea, de la cual colgaba un gigantesco cuadro flanqueado por dos porta estandartes enormes, que sostenían los símbolos heráldicos, de la corona inglesa y francesa , mientras que debajo del cuadro estaba uno mas pequeño que lucia un pequeño tapiz heráldico

- Por todas las hamburguesas – repuso el americano mientras observaba detenidamente el cuatro, a lo que sus hermanos simplemente se limitaron asentir

- Ese hijos míos – exclamo el ingles seriamente, mientras a un estaba sentado, al mismo tiempo que le daba Francis su mano para que así sintiera su apoyo incondicional – El es o mejor dijo fue Ricardo de Calais, nuestro primer hijo – repuso el ingles con un tono profundo, al mismo tiempo que la chimenea se prendía y afuera una tormenta se dejaba caer de improviso

El cuadro era sobre acogedor, sentado en una hermosa silla, lucia Arthur con un traje de batalla completo con un que traía bordado sus insignias heráldicas, a su derecha un paso alegado de el lucia Francis, engalanado de la misma manera, luciendo igual sus insignias heráldicas sobre y sonriendo mientras su mano izquierda reposaban sobre el hombro del pequeño, de la misma manera que la mano derecha del ingles

El pequeño era sobre acogedor, la pintura había captado, una mirada de arrogancia, y confianza inmensa en si, una delicada sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y un hermoso cabello rubio, que lucia una armoniosa, combinación de ambos tonos de rubio, mientras que unas delicadas cejas algo pobladas acampaban delicadamente sobre unos ojos color verde aqua

Lucia un traje militar, mientras delicadamente acariciaba a un hermoso perro negro, el cual lucia bastante fiero, toda esa escena familiar enmarcada en una hermosa playa, con un castillo de fondo

- - Si a un estuviera vivo, su territorio abarcaría todo lo que nos pertenece – susurro el ingles – el hubiera heredado ambas coronas, por lo tanto reinaría sobre un cuarto de europa – exclamo el ingles

- Y quizás el seria el padre de todos ustedes - concluyo el francés

- Pero eso nunca pudo ser – mascullo el ingles

- ¿Por que dices eso? – preguntaron los pequeños

- Suficiente, no mas preguntas por hoy, me entendieron ahora regresen a sus habitaciones a empacar, los quiero de vuelta en sus territorios a mas tardar en dos días me escucharon – replico el francés enérgicamente – y no quiero oír un no de respuesta, en especial de ti Amerique, eso es todo ahora déjenos solos – repuso el francés

- Pero Francis yo – exclamo el americano

- Que no escucharon a su padre déjenos solos – grito el ingles, al mismo instante que cincuenta de las armaduras de ornamento de la habitación cobraban vida y desenvainaba sus armas, era obvio que no era una petición eso de que los dejaran solos

- Al vamos – repuso el canadiense logrando que su hermano los siguiera

- Alfred, cuando entenderás que no todo se tiene hacer como tu lo quieres – musito el ingles, mientras se cerraban las gigantescas puertas

No habían terminado de poner un pie fuera del pasillo, al instante que el mismo se cerraba completamente y dos gigantescas estatuas se posesionaban en lo que seria su entraba, mostrando ambas un par de gigantescas hachas normandas

- Es obvio que nuestros padres ya no quieren nuestra presencia aquí – susurro el australiano

- Será mejor volver a casa, por el momento – repuso el nuevo zelandés

- No – exclamo el americano – yo no volveré, arthur me oculto que tenia o mejor dicho que tuve un hermano, quiero saber mas, quiero saberlo todo, ellos todavía guardan varios secretos y yo debo saberlo por que yo soy el h – exclamo el americano antes de sentir una cachetada de lleno en su rostro

- De verdad eres un estupido, que no entiendes, que la herida a un esta abierta, alfred por primera vez, piensa en alguien mas que en ti mismo, es obvio, que revelarnos la existencia de Ricardo no estaba en sus planes, fue algo que tuvieron que decirnos por la circunstancia, sofocamos a Arthur con nuestra actitud, es mas que obvio que Francis y Arthur están preparados, para cuidar ellos solos al bebe, después de todos ellos nos cuidaron a nosotros – musito el canadiense

- Matthey yo – susurro el americano

- Déjame terminar brother – agrego el canadiense – no vistes sus rostros al ver el cuadro, sus rostros de melancolía, te imaginas lo que es perder un hijo, te imaginas como se debieron sentir, al ver morir a su primogenitito – pregunto el canadiense, obteniendo un silencio completo por parte de los demás – No supieron leer entre líneas, los símbolos, la ropa, el lugar, la técnica de pintura, todo eso ocurrió durante la guerra de los cien años, Ricardo fue el fruto de un amor en tiempos de una guerra, si hubiera logrado sobrevivir, a la guerra, quizás el mundo seria diferente – musito el canadiense – pero es obvio que la ambición pudo mas que el amor, en su caso – susurro mientras lentamente se ponía a llorar

La partida de los cuatro hermanos, fue rápida, en especial con lo hostil que se habían puesto las criaturas mágicas del ingles, a su presencia, en especial los viejos fantasmas, como si supieran que habían desenterrado mas de lo que debían en el pasado de sus padres

Cinco años después

Alfred F Jones paseaba apaciblemente por los Ángeles, acababa de ver una película, llamada Villa, una película interesante, Pedro lo había acompañado, dado que villa fue uno de sus caudillos en su penúltima revolución

Era extraño, Pedro o mejor dicho su pueblo, eran belicosos por naturaleza, prácticamente siempre estuvieron peleando entre ellos, y contra los demás, si lo sabría el, que les había quitado la mitad de su territorio, a un que últimamente se estaba preocupando cada día, mas mientras su población blanca, se hacia cada vez mas propensa a tener solo o ningún hijo, los ciudadanos mexicanos, que entraban a sus territorio, tenían de dos a cuatro, lo que ocasionaba un déficit, de latinos contra blancos en todo el suroeste y sureste americano, en especial en las grandes ciudades, el día menos pensado, la mitad de su territorio, podría volverse una republica latina, sin mucho esfuerzo

Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a su celular

- Hello – exclamo el americano

- Amerique quiero tu grasiento trasero en Londres en menos de diez horas, me entendiste, a menos que quieras ser el único que no conozca, antes a tu nuevo hermano – musito el francés antes de colgar

La llegada a Londres, había sido en pocas palabras agitada, no había empacado, nada, mejor dicho no había tomado si quiera nada, había corrido a la base aérea mas cercana y sin más requisado un avión espía, el cual a duras penas llego a Londres

No le interesaba el hecho, de que el avión fuera confiscado, o copeado, era un viejo modelo, y el tenia mejores cosas que pensar

- Alfred – exclamo alguien detrás de el

- Matthew – expreso el americano

- Lo lograsteis – musito el canadiense

- Si – repuso el americano

- Así que tu también usasteis un avión militar – exclamo el canadiense

- Era la única forma de conocerlo, a tiempo – exclamo el americano

La llegada al Great Ormond Street Children's _Hospital_, fue caótico, prácticamente, habían confiscado un auto, usando la insignia real de Matthew, recogiendo a sus hermanos en el progreso de salida, mientras los oceánicos esperaban un taxi

- Después nos preocupamos por las multas – enfatizo el americano

El hospital en si parecia una gigantesca fortaleza, pero para decepcion de los hermanos, parecia que no eran los primeros en llegar

Ahí ya estaban los europeos, con miradas de incertidumbre, el nacimiento de una nación europea traía muchos cambios, mas de lo que alguien pudiera imaginarse, mas viniendo de esos dos, por el momento estaba en calma, pero que pasaría si el pequeño alteraba el equilibrio existencial del estados quo, bueno eso se vería mas adelante, a un que ya se empezaba a rumorar que Francia, adoptaría nuevamente el sistema monárquico, constitucional, lo que facilitaría una unión de los dos, o en este caso el terreno para su nuevo vástago

- Ahí algún pariente aquí – repuso una enfermera

- Nosotros – exclamo el australiano

- Síganme – musito la mujer

La habitación era espaciosa, y en ella se encontraban los más cercanos a el chico el cual estaba recostado, con una mirada de cansancio y felicidad al mismo tiempo, mientras cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus manos

A su lado Francis lucia tranquilo a un que llevaba un pequeño corte en la frente

Mientras los hermanos del menor, lo miraban con asombro, orgullo, y algo de nostalgia, el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia, era una nueva esperanza de resurgir como un imperio nuevamente, y para uno en especial, quizás el reconocimiento como país, independiente, o provincia marítima, dado que su pequeña plataforma técnicamente ahora, era una isla, dado la gigantesca acumulación de tierra, y arena, gracias a ingenioso plan que el mismo llevo acabo, el cual fue aprobado por el francés y el ingles, la ampliación de los canales navegables de europa, y la creación de un grupo de islas en medio del canal, en las cuales se formaría la ducado de Sealand, para el año dos mil cuarenta y cinco

- Llegamos – musitaron los chicos entrando a la habitación, algo cansados pero a un así con la emoción a flor de piel

- Bienvenidos – exclamo el francés

- ¿Papa que te paso? – pregunto el canadiense

- No es nada grave – repuso el francés restándole importancia al asunto, si no fuera por su amoroso cuñado

- El muy gallina no aguanto el parto - exclamo el escocés sonriendo – lo mismo le paso con cada uno de ustedes, así que imagino, que ya estamos acostumbrados a sus desplantes de heroísmo francés – repuso el escocés con una sonrisa

Se hubiera armado un alboroto si un pequeño llanto, no hubiera inundado el recinto, un llanto lleno de fuerza por si solo había calmado los ánimos de lucha en esa habitación

- Chicos les presento a Jeanne Victoria – susurro el ingles, mientras descubría levemente el delicado bulto, dejando ver a una pequeña de ojos color verde aqua, mechoncitos rubios y unas delicadas cejas algo pobladas, que veía expectante a todos a su alrededor

- - La joya de nuestra Corona – susurraron ambos padres, mientras simplemente la abrazaban a su dulce angelito

Bueno

Que les pareció, acepto críticas, quejas, linchamientos, lo que sea

Pero por favor comenten, vivo de sus comentarios, y no quiero morir no

Gracias de antemano y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos, sin mas que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
